


Memoriam

by Deziroo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: And I'm bored, And whenever they film in deep cove I'm like, F/M, I also am terrible at summaries..., I hope I won't regret my life choices, I laughed, I like how SPN is filmed in vancouver, I live 20 minutes from there, I re-watched s8 today, I should really stop, I should stop tagging now, I should warn you now that I'm shit at titles, I thought Ao3 needed some more Ty in their lives, I'm gonna go now, Is Metattron a scribe or an archangel?, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, That's awkward, This is happy even though the title sounds depressing, Ty/Reader, and I can't even with the spn cast rn, and just everything, and slap crowley, and ty, and vampires, as people, but I also love Gadreel, can I just say that I think this is cute, can y'all say intense?, cries, cries s'more, cuz I live there, cuz I love benny, cuz I sure caaaaan, cuz at one point someone says he's an archangel, cuz.... I don't know?, cuz.... Yeah?, dont provoke me kevin, even though crowleys one of my faves, god I miss kevin, has everyone seen the s10 finale?, i cried, i enjoyed Benny's voice way more than a normal human being should, i think it was kevin, if you read all these tags congrats, inner turmoil is real right now, just so you know what your getting into, now be on your way to reading this or whatever :), oh yeah I should put some actual tags here..., reader - Freeform, samandriel being tortured makes me wanna cry, sorry they needed some Ty period., then I get all giddy and laugh my ass off, to be honest he has it coming, why did I put a question mark there?, you still have nine fingers, ~Dezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as 'The Apple Incident'</p><p>Y/n and Ty recap a humorous time they shared together when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> See i told you I'm shit at titles.... And summaries too apparently. This is just a short thing I decided to write, I don't really know where I was going with this and truth be told I'll probably do more chapters in the future. ~Dezi

"No way!" You said as you playfully smacked Misha's arm.

"What? I feel that everyone should know about you twos past, now that your-" Misha wiggled his eye brows and held your hand out to the crowd, showing them your engagement ring "you know."

"Quit manhandling me Collins." You quipped playfully.

Misha looked to Ty and pulled what you described in short as 'Puppy Cas eyes'

"Oh there is no way your suckering my finance into telling you anything like that." You said quickly as you stretched your arm up to cover Ty's eyes before he was in your words 'suckered' into talking.

"Cmon dude!" Misha whined.

You smiled triumphantly as Misha stopped with 'The Eyes'. Lowering you hand from Ty's eyes. (did that rhyme?)

"Sorry Misha but if she doesn't wanna talk then neither do it." Ty replied draping his arm around your small form and pulling you into his side "love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple

"Aweh-" you giggled "sap."

"Only for you."

"Cmon guys!" Misha whined "please?"

"No." The two of you said at the same time.

"Ha HA!" Misha yelled "you can say no to me, but can you say no to-" he gestured to the crowd "the people?!"

Suddenly the auditorium erupted in chants of 'Talk, Talk, Talk' along with Misha's overzealous and shrill screams of 'Talk, Talk, Talk'

You groaned and shared a look with Ty.

"Fine!" The two of you yelled at the same time making everyone scream loudly in excitement.

Once the auditorium had quieted down Misha looked at you with a smile.

"Soooo." He began "how'd you two meet?"

You giggled "Misha you know how we met, you introduced the two of us."

Misha smiled "aren't I a good judge of character?"

You rolled your eyes "yes I suppose you are."

"Can we ask the fans for questions?!" Misha squealed

You giggled "why not."

"What're some of the funny memories you two share?" A young girl asked in a soft tone.

You laughed "that's pretty much every memory we share.... But let's start with the first one."

"Y/n referees to it as the 'Apple incident'." Ty teased affectionately making you smile

"So what happened was, I was just tossing an apple around and then..." You looked to Ty

"She must've 'dropped' it-" he continued, putting quotations up when he said 'dropped' "on my foot, so I look down and she's got one of the most upset faces ever -it was actually pretty cute- and I honestly didn't know if she was genuinely upset or if she was just joking. After all she is an amazing actress."

You blushed and moved a stray tendril of (H/C) hair behind your ear "so when he passed it to me I tossed it at his foot again." You laughed "and he literally looked at me like I was mental."

"So the second time that I passed it to her-" Ty continued "I asked her 'what do you expect to happen?' And then she looked at me with the straightest face and was just like... 'I thought you were gonna pull a twilight'."

"And he had this face that just said 'I am so done'." You laughed "and the two of us just shared a blank look and then we broke out into full blown laughter."

Ty smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek "and that's when I realized that this woman-" he pointed to you "this woman right here was going to be the love of my life."

The room erupted in a chorus of aww's making you blush and duck your head down your hair making a curtain in front of your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where I was going with this... Hope you enjoyed....? ~Dezi


End file.
